Regrets
by DarkStoriesEl
Summary: This is a story about how Purple guy regrets the murders and how he ends up in springtrap It is a short story. Comment if you acctually want a real story. Sorry if it isnt any good it is my first story.


Regrets and Redemption

I crawl along the tiled floor, hiding under each fold out table. I feel insecure, this open space isn't safe I screech in my mind. A loud slam resounds throughout the open room, something has entered and it knows I am here. I continue to scurry table to table. The lights from the stage blinking faded yellows , sickening greens and dark blues disorienting me. I feel my consciousness fading. I grip my side feeling my two snapped ribs I mutter I should have avoid it I should've gone the other way . I hear methodic stomping and grinding gears slowly come towards me. I have to move faster I must escape. I stand shakily and begin to sprint to the room. This room they don't know it's here I am only one alive to know about this room. I wrap and clean my injuries, I find a weapon a sharpened axe just sharp enough to cut through servos and metal endoskeleton. I look at it the time for me to fix my mistakes. I whisper it should've never happen but it did. I need to rest first though. I close my eyes I remember the happy days. The joyful screech of children, the smell of fresh baked food and the ping of arcade games. My memory then start to become sour the smell of blood fills my senses, screams of joy becomes shrieks of primal fear and the ping of arcade games become the last screaming words of the children I murdered. That day haunts me, I can never forget it. This the axe I hold in my hand splitting the skull of multiple small children. I breath a deep breath. I look around the room to see a golden suit with two ears slightly worn. This suit, I used back then, when I used to work here, this character that represented fun and joy is now the symbol of insanity and cold-blooded murder. Dried blood stains, the color of rusted red now stained on to the rough golden felt of the suit. Metal gears clink and clank outside the room. Endoskeleton creaks as if it bending down slowly, investigating. Searching for something that is unseen. The creature begins to turn slowly around and methodically stomp away. My time is now I sprint out of the room, the pain from my wounds go numb,my muscles acting a million miles a second. I was completely focused I raised the axe and sent it flying down upon the sentient robotic being below me. I kept swinging, chopping off wires and metal limbs. An unearthly screech of not fear but protest like a last ditch effort of defense. I bring the axe down directly on the head. Oil and gears fly everywhere a final twitch and whine comes from the creature and then it stops moving. I search through the body. Where is it i wonder? I search through the mangled remains of my victim, I put them here inside these vile creatures. I keep searching spreading cloth and wires. Sparks fly from the mechanical body and set it on fire. Crap! I yell out, it echoes giving me a chilling feeling that I am alone. The body isnt here. I turn away from the machine just to hear a faint growling and whining sounding more animal less machine like. It sounded like a feral dog that is about to pounce upon its unsuspecting pray. Klink! Klunk! Klink! Klunk! The sound of sprinting running towards me I ready my axe. The creature is a few feet from me I swing the blade cutting through its legs and then slam the blade down on its neck. A slight hissing echoes through the room I pick up the body and stack it on top of the other. Two more of the creature's head towards my direction and I sprint towards them ducking ones robotic swing and chopping one in the face. The second one picks me up slamming me onto the wall, upon impact I lose my breath and feel two more ribs on my left side snap. I cringe at the pain as I try to get up. My axe wobbling in my hand as if it was a willow blowing in the wind. I grip it tightly and swing it hard decapitating the mechanical monstrosity in front of me. I drag each mechanical body into the center of a well lit room. I begin to search again but to no avail the children's bodies weren't there. I walk back to the room. The old abandoned restaurant was darker than usual. I began to walk briskly to the room until I saw a small childlike figure. It was wispy white with eyes like a void and eternal tear tracks streaming down its ghostly face. I back away just as I turn around more of them are in the hall with me,directly behind me. Out of fear I sprint towards the room and slam the door shut. They the spirits of my victims enter the room I hear whispers saying they know I murdered them. Whispers of their last words they screamed as my axe ended their short-lived lives; each whisper after the next each one sounding like a threat. They finally whispered you will feel our pain. One starts to move towards me I run around the room panicked as the spirit chased me. I need a place to hide. I see the golden felt suit I opened it up strapping the belts,buckles and straps to my body. I close the suit began to feel something cold and sharp against my neck as if it would puncture it if I moved. I breathed in deeply, the spirits began to move away wondering as if they were confused. I let out my breath I began to relax but that was my mistake I forgotten this suit was a prototype. The straps held back the metal endoskeleton of the suit one slight movement would send all of that metal flying straight into me making me suffer the same fate as my victims. This is how I atone for my sins. I close my eyes as I feel a sharp prick at my neck. My eyes open as I feel many metal needles shove through my back I scream out in pain I writhe and shiver in pain. I shriek and scream but no one can hear me. My neck is pierced by two gears I began to scream more but also desperately want air I screamed more out loud. My blood curdling scream resounded through the whole restaurant until it became a gurgle the sound of me choking on my own blood. My vision goes red and then black. I believe I'm dead but my eyes shoot open I look around. I try to scream confused that I can't. I look down I'm in a pool of my own blood I look up and see my victims. I don't try to run I just sit there I know if I move again the suit will put me into another painful fit. I open my mouth to try to breath but nothing happens ,I continued to look at my underage undead aggressors in the face until they whispered I don't deserve death I deserve something worse than death. I deserve their fate they then trip another strap and send the suit into another fit of snapping and tearing of my limbs.


End file.
